Diamond in a Glass box
by Sesshomaru'sCrazygal
Summary: Ishka Is a Pureblood vampire who will always find ways to attract trouble, but when her parents are assassinated, She is taken to Cross academy to join the night class, where she starts to have reoccuring nightmares, about her parents, Where they really dead or is someone not telling the truth. Will she also find love somewhere on this heartbreaking journey.
1. Trouble doesn't find me, I find it

**Hi my lovely readers, I'm back again-ish I only wrote one story which did not get many reviews; but if you want to read it it's called Blood lust and tempting urges, It's a Kaname and Yuki fanfic,please review for me, I always love reviews and I am always open for suggestions.**

**Anyways, On with the story.**

* * *

My name is Ishka Tachio, I am a Pureblood vampire, and my parents are, Serena and Hikaru Tachio. (See the parent's pictures on my profile please)

I am 17 years old with white hair that reaches the ground (look at the picture for this story), for a vampire we get blood-red eyes when we are hungry or go into a frenzy not me my eyes are permanently red, they have always been that way since the day I was born. I am a nice person, most of the time, but being a pureblood I hide my emotions very well. And now here is my story

(Present time)

Ishka P.O.V

"ISHKA COME DOWN HERE NOW!" my mother screams at me, she always had a loud voice, well when you live with me 50% of your life you grow one. I cause a lot of trouble for my family and the people around me. What can I say, trouble doesn't find me, I find it. I sat up from my desk, put my shoes on and skipped down the stairs, and waiting at the bottom of the stairs was my mother, ugh what does she want now, mother always nagged me about everything from, "sit up straight" or "we have to find you a suitable husband, beauty won't last forever you know" always with the husband thing. I have a sister a brother and a sister and this is exactly why they ran away.

My sister fell in love with one of our stable boys, who was a level C vampire, mother banned her from seeing him because he was not a pureblood, and she grew sick and tired then ran away, though she sent me a post card from, Hawaii, saying. 'I feel bad for you; I hope mum goes easy on you with the marriage thing, when you're older'. I was only five when she sent that, and at the time, I did not understand what she was talking about, now I understand very well. Though I had the urge to run away a couple of times, I never did. I mean, mum and dad have money what does money mean, it means SHOPPING, and I have a big shopping addiction.

My brother also ran away for similar reasons, his was he fell in love with a maid that worked in the house before. She was a kind woman, no wonder my brother fell so hard for her, she was a level C vampire, but he ran away for the same reason, 'she is not a pureblood' as said by my mother. He also sent me a postcard from Greece saying ' hey little sis, I miss you a ton, I hope we have the pleasure of meeting very soon, you are only very young so you probably won't understand but, get out of there, the sooner the better, if you want to be happy, then do it' kind regards my big brother, again I was only little when I received that card, but now I do understand everything, I should have read the warning signs when I had the chance, and left, but now I am afraid I am too late.

At the bottom of the stairs there was my mother, tapping her shoe irritably on the ground. "hello mummy dearest what is it you need me for" I spoke with a large grin on my face, she gave me an annoyed looked that said 'what the hell Ishka' "Ishka don't you dare toy with me, why aren't you ready for the soirée, we have to leave soon" "I told you mother I'm not going I don't feel well and I refused to be paraded around on show like some diamond in a glass box, all of other people's faces, pressed up against the glass there breathes down my neck, looking to see if I am real or to see if I have a scratch or anything, It's simply unappealing" I said, dramatically, with the back of my hand on my forehead, like some lovesick princess, and a distant look in my eyes. I spared a glance at my mother who was contemplating on what to do. Hook. "Well..." Line. "I suppose if your okay with staying at home by yourself then it should be alright". SINKER.

Yes, and the spoiled princess get what she wants, while I was having A little party in my head, my father came up behind me, and placed a kiss on my head, I giggled, I was always a daddy's girl, and still am. My father Hikaru Tachio was always a kind man, he had stunning white hair just like me, and my mother, and he gave me a sincere smile and put his arm around my mother's waist. "Just stay out of trouble Ishka the last thing your mother and I need is a phone call saying you burned down the house". I gave him a smile and said in giggles "Now I can't guarantee that father" he laughed along with me and my mother, They both kissed my forehead and I gave them a big hug "be safe mother, be safe father" they smiled as the they got into the carriage, unbeknownst to me, It would be the last time I ever saw their smiling faces again.

* * *

**What did you think? did you like it? if so REVIEW PS Ishka Looks like the girls in the picture of the story **

**till next time: BYE BYE :)**


	2. Sometimes the Truth Hurts

**Hi guys I hoped you liked the first chapter...**

**Me: drum roll please **

**Ishka: now on to the next chapter **

**Me: HEY WHAT BOUT MY DRUM ROLL**

**Ishka: no one cares**

* * *

Ishka P.O.V

I groaned I was so fucking bored it was not funny. Maybe I should've gone to that soirée it would have been more fun than this, I was listening to my iPod on full blast when I did notice someone was knocking on the door, I stood up dusted my dress off (may be seen in the cover image) I slowly walked to the door when I saw the head butler of the house, Charles, was there I peeked through the stairs case columns to see two policemen, wonder what they wanted?. Come to think of it where were my parents? I brushed that thought aside and kept on eavesdropping.

I could hear snippets of 'there were no bodies found' and Charles asking 'what will become of their daughter'. Now I was starting to panic, WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO MY PARENTS. I had heard enough, my tears started to spill down my porcelain cheeks, my red eyes wear brighter than usual. I ran at full speed down the stairs, and right in front of the policemen, "what happened to my parents" I practically yelled in their faces they glanced at each other and giving looks as if to tell me or not "someone better FUCKING tell me what is going on or I swear to Kami" they cut me off "your parents died in their carriage there was no bodies found, it was quick and clean, most likely an assassination towards your parents, I'm dreadfully sorry, Ms Tachio.

My breath hitched, and my heart pounded, awfully fast in my chest banging and shaking my ribcage. I spoke between sobs "W-what happens t-t-too m-m-me?" I asked nearly unable to speak because of the tears wracking my body "I am unaware of what will happen to you Ms Tachio, but what I do know of is, you get what they left you in their will and this house once you are legally old enough to own it" "I DO NOT CARE ABOUT THE MONEY OR THE HOUSE JUST TELL ME WHERE WILL I GO!" I yelled they were really getting on nerves, just answer the damn fucking question. "We are not sure Ms Tachio, we know you are upset and sad but, call a shrink if it helps, goodnight.

With that they walked off leaving me completely shocked and clueless. I shut the door and just cried, one of my maids came and gave me a hug, I was an emotional wreck at the moment, and any scrap of comfort or reassurance I would take. I felt lost and alone, why? Why did this happen to my parents, who would want them dead?

My house maid, Misha asked "Ms Let me take you to your room". I nodded my ever so slightly she helped me get up off the floor and up the stairs. Once I was in my room, I just stared out the window, "Misha" I called not breaking eye contact from the window. "Who would want to kill my parents, were they bad people-""Ishka Mina Tachio!" Misha screamed "don't ever think like that, your parents were good people, and would not like to have been spoken so lowly of, They were fantastic and wonderful, they loved you dearly, do not make them seem like that to you, Ok?" I nodded and ran into her arms and hugged her she walked to my bed, and I lay down on it. She kissed my forehead. Just like mother used to,

She walked out of my room, and I just broke down again, how could I ever live without them?


	3. Joining Cross Academy

**Hi guys I'm Back with another chapter.**

**Ishka: PLEASE review and all that Jazz **

**Me: all that jazz? Really Ishka **

**Ishka: ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

Ishka P.O.V

It had been two weeks since my parent's death, and I was not doing well. I would not speak to anyone, I didn't look at anyone, actually people started calling me zombie, and I practically was a zombie.

Later on in the evening some members of the vampire council were coming to pick me up. They were discussing on what would happen to me. I knew they would only use me, which was why I was starting to worry.

(Later on in the evening)

I was sitting at a very long table with a bunch of arguing men, deciding my fate; one said I should go live with Asato Ichijo or otherwise known as Ichio, NO WAY IN HELL, was I going to stay with that maniac, suddenly the door to the conference room opened, no one else had noticed, but I sure did, It was Kaname Kuran, the Purest of all Purebloods, He looked over to me and nodded his head in recognition of me, well at least I was not invisible.

The room had quieted down now, as people finally noticed Kaname. He was right at the front of the table, with another boy beside him; the boy had bright blonde hair, with the greenest eyes I had ever seen. Kaname started to speak. (Good evening council members, with the recent tragic events of Mr and Ms Tachio, it has come to my attention that Miss Tachio should stay at Cross academy, to join the night class, were she can also embrace the peaceful co-existence between Vampires and Humans". That sounded better than staying with 'scary as hell' Asato Ichijo, suddenly one of the council members stood up and spoke "well how about we let Miss Tachio decide her fate, shall we?" YES, finally I can choose what happens to me.

I stood up, and I could feel the burns of people's eyes on me from all directions, especially Asato, it's like he wanted to eat me, sort of stare. I tried to regain my voice back, after all the crying and screaming 'why my parent's' I lost it a bit, I coughed and then spoke "I would like to join Cross Academy, and try, co-exist with the Humans" I saw Kaname give me a very faint smile, and I nodded my head in return, I never smiled anymore, not since my Parent's died.

(One week later)

I turned up at Cross Academy, wearing a red Lolita dress with matching just a bit above ankle boots, and my hair curled so it reaches my waist not the floor, with a big black bow in it, (for the images for this outfit PLEASE visit my profile) I had a suitcase in my hand, just necessary stuff all my other stuff was being brought later on. I looked to see a man with straw coloured hair and glasses, next to him was a cheery looking short-haired brunete not to mention she was short she would probably sit at my shoulder, the girl was standing next to a silver head boy, who wasn't paying attention to her chatting, instead he was burning holes into my brain, wonderful a maniac, I thought, as I approached the three, the old man gave me a cheery smile along with the girl who was also quite cheery, then the was the ass who would just GLARE.

"You must be Ishka Tachio am I right" said the cheery man "Yes that is right, and you must be Chairman Cross, I presume" he gave a little chuckle and nodded his head "this is my lovely daughter Yuki" he said pointing to the short girl who just smiled "and this is my-"he was cut off my the silver head boy, saying "I am not your SON, you may have taken me in but I am no son of YOURS" the boy shouted, like me he also had silver hair so I did not look like a freak. What a relief. He walked off from the pair and I just watched him disappear into the tree's, suddenly Yuki gasped she looked at me in horror, what was my makeup un even, "you have red eyes" she looked at me I just smiled and said "yes I was born that way, but I am still a Pureblood Vampire" she gasped again "you're a P-pureblood" she gasped "just like Kaname" she whispered so nobody else could hear, but I sure could.

**Time skip**

I was escorted to the Moon dormitory where I parted ways with the cheery duo, though Yuki still seemed a bit cautious off me, they explained all the rules, like 'no biting humans' and 'don't expose yourself as a vampire', and more stuff like that.

Well this is sure turning out to be Fun! NOT.

* * *

**How did you like it, I hope it was not to short, please review and tell me your thoughts and suggestions, Till next time BYE ^_^**


End file.
